


Virus Nightmare

by yummycrummy



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, crazy stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: Colin's been having terrible night terrors, often keeping him up at night. But when it gets too much, he thinks he may not be able to control the virus inside him anymore.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Virus Nightmare

It was dark. That's the first thing Colin saw. He was in complete inky blackness. He timidly waved a hand in front of him, not seeing it at all. 

"Hello...? Is anyone there?" He asked aloud, confused. 

Colin then tried to turn his screen on, but it wouldn't. If it would've turned on, he would be able to see. Why wasn't it working? 

"H E L L O, F R I E N D..." Said a dark voice, echoing through the darkness. Colin's eyes widened at the sound, and he turned around sharply, and he wished he hadn't. Two red eyes stared straight back at him, piercing through his soul. 

"D I D Y O U M I S S M E?" The Voice sneered, and grinned widely, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Colin started to tremble with fear, his system overcome with the overwhelming sensation he was feeling. 

"N-No...I-I thought you were gone!" Colin said, stepping backwards, his legs feeling like jelly. "Y-You can't be here!"

"O H, B U T I C A N." The Voice spoke, still covered in the blackness. "I WI L L A L W A Y S B E I N Y O U R N I G H T M A R E S. I M S U R P R I S E D Y O U W O U L D T H I N K I W O U L D B E G O N E... H E H E H E H...."

"P-Please...what do you want from me?! I never did anything to you!" Colin said harshly, shutting his eyes as he forced himself to avoid looking back into those horrid soulless again. "I-I don't want to have this nightmare anymore...p-please..."

The Voice chuckled. "S I L L Y C O M P U T E R. Y O U K N O W I W I L L A L W A Y S B E W I T H Y O U..." It then moved itself forward, pressing itself against where Colin's ear would be, " A N D Y O U R V I R U S, T O O." 

"N-No..." Colin stammered, tears filling his closed eyes. "N-No no no..stop...!"

"Hey! Wake up! Colin, c'mon!" A familiar voice rang. Colin knew that voice. He suddenly snapped his eyes open, bewildered and shaken.

"T-Tony..?" 

Tony was sitting in front of Colin on his bed, his hands placed firmly on his boyfriends shoulders. "Col, you were dreaming that dream again, weren't you..?"

Colin looked down, nodding his head, his screen flashing with a saddened emoticon. "Y-Yes..."

Tony sighed deeply and rubbed the side of Colin's screen gently, caressing it. "I thought it would've stopped by now."

"I thought so too.." Colin said, his hands gripping his bedsheets. He was shaking again. "T-Tony..I..."

Tony glanced up, looking into the other teachers eyes. "What, Colin?"

"I-I'm scared...Tony. I-I'm sorry...I'm such a coward." Colin started to sob, his whole body shaking as he broke down. "I-I'm so sorry...!"

Tony gently embraced Colin in his arms, letting him cry into his chest. It broke him in so many ways hearing his poor boyfriend cry. This had been the fifth time that Colin had suffered another nightmare. It had something to do with his virus he was always getting. It was getting much worse.

"Shhhh, there there, love. I'm here for you." Tony whispered soothingly, rubbing circles into Colin's back. "I'll never leave you, you understand?"

"I-I know, T-Tony..." Colin hiccuped through his tears, still pressed up against the clock. "I-I just want the dream to stop..."

"Me too, Col...me too." Tony said, holding back his own will to cry. He had to stay strong for Colin. He wouldn't cry either. 

************************

Morning...

************************

Steak Guy and Spinach Can, along with Fridge and Bread Boy were making breakfast for everyone. It was eggs and pancakes. 

Tony came into the kitchen first, looking slightly tired but well rested. "Good morning, you guys!"

"Morning Tony!" Bread Boy waved happily at the teacher, as he held a egg pack out for Steak Guy, who was cracking the eggs into a bowl. "Didja sleep well?"

"Oh, uh, I slept okay." Tony said, sitting down at the table. "Just had a little trouble, but it was fine."

"Colin had that nightmare again?" Fridge muttered aloud softly, worry appearing on his face. Tony nodded half-heartedly. "Oh dear, poor guy..." 

"I let Colin sleep in, if that's alright." Tony changed the subject quickly. He didn't feel like discussing about what had happened last night. 

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Steak Guy said, now busy flipping the pancakes. "He needed some rest after all."

"Yeah, he sure did.." Tony sighed sadly, putting a hand to his face and rubbing it tiredly. 

Larry then walked into the kitchen, along with Shrignold, who was yawning and looking exhausted. "Morning, friends!"

"Morning." Tony replied with a shrug. "Sleep well?"

"Yes! Well, I was up feeding Malcolm his gravel because he demanded it. I couldn't refuse!" Shrignold said, sounding happy. 

"Ooh, is that pancakes I smell?" Larry asked excitedly, walking over to the counter where Steak Guy and Bread Boy and Spinach were. 

"Yep! It's Dad's special mix!" Spinach Can said with a smile, as she gave Larry a mornings hug. 

"That smells really yummy." Larry said, returning his girlfriends hug. "Is it almost done?"

"Yes. In about fifteen minutes or so." Steak Guy replied, concentrating on the pancake flipping. 

Colin then walked into the kitchen, his eyes droopy and tired. His screen had a exhausted emoticon on it as he slumped down at the kitchen table. Tony looked at him with worry in his face.

"Hey, Col. How're you feeling, buddy?" Tony asked, reaching a hand across the table and placing it on Colin's. "I let you sleep in, if that's okay."

"N-No, it's fine." Colin said quietly, rubbing Tony's hand with his other. He forced a weak smile to his face. "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You don't look so good." Larry muttered aloud, sitting down beside Tony. "You wanna eat anything?"

Colin slowly shook his head. "I'm not really hungry...but thank you."

"You sure?" Steak Guy said, as he gave the others their eggs. "Eggs are usually your favourite in the morning, Colin. You don't want any?"

"N-No, no please. I-I'm honestly fine." Colin said, waving his hands. "I don't want to eat anything..."

"But, you can't go a whole day without eating some foo-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Colin screeched, slamming his fists on the table. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at one another. Colin panted, heaving with anger.

"H-Hey, just relax, Colin-" Tony shakily said, placing a careful hand on the angered computer's shoulder. Colin glared at him and shook his hand off, standing up. "D-Don't touch me..." 

Steak Guy's eyes were wide open in shock. Larry hugged Spinach Can closer in his arms, shaken by Colin's outburst. Paige just stared in a mix of shock and confusion, along with Fridge and Bread Boy. Tony looked heartbroken as he stared up at Colin, retreating his hand back, and holding it against his chest. 

"C-Colin, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't." Colin harshly said, his voice glitching, as he walked out of the kitchen. "I don't need your sympathy."

Tony stared at the spot where Colin had left, feeling his heart ache inside of him. He didn't understand why his boyfriend had gotten angry. Or...to have pushed him away just for touching him. He was always allowed too, well, he was the ONLY one allowed to touch him, because they were so close. But this...this was something that wasn't right. 

"What...was that all about?" Shrignold asked, appearing in the window from behind the group. He had been in the garden planting seeds for the winter. "Did Colin sleep on the wrong side of the bed or something?" He giggled.

"He's had a rough time sleeping, yes." Tony said quietly. "It's affecting how he feels, and...and its getting worse."

"Maybe you shouldn't have pressured him into eating the eggs, Steak Guy." Larry pointed at the steak teacher with a furrowed brow.

Steak Guy waved his fork in Larry's direction with a annoyed expression. "Don't blame me for making him explode, Larry."

"It's true though." Larry mumbled quietly under his breath. Spinach Can gently but sternly elbowed him, not wanting another fight to break out. 

"My my, poor fellow." Fridge sadly said. "What can we do to help him, Tony?"

"I-I'm not sure, to be honest." Tony said. "If he gets this angry again, he..." He took a sharp breath. "He might do something worse than shouting at us..." A shiver ran down his back at the thought. 

"Well, uh anyway," Steak Guy said, hoping to change the subject. "Let's just eat our breakfast, okay?"

"Sure." Larry and Spinach said, already eating their eggs. Fridge smiled down at Bread Boy as he munched happily on his own breakfast. 

Tony eyed the kitchen exit, his thoughts going over his head. He wanted to go see Colin and know if he was alright. He had to. Getting up, he slowly started to leave the kitchen, before Steak Guy spoke up again.

"You going somewhere?"

Tony nodded. "I'm going to go see if Colin is feeling okay. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But your breakfast will get cold by the time you get back, just saying." Steak Guy said. "Do whatever you feel like, I guess."

Tony smiled. "Thanks." He quickly headed off, going toward his boyfriends room in search.

***********************

'They don't love you, Computer Boy.'

"N-No...s TOp iT..." Colin was huddled in the corner of his bedroom, his whole frame shaking as he could feel the virus's voice taking over. Taking control. "L-lEAv E ME...a-alOne..."

'You know I can't leave you. I will NEVER leave you.' The Voice chuckled in that horrible way, making Colin shiver in fear. 

"P-P-Please.... go a-Aw aY-" 

'Just let me take control, and I'll make the pain go away, Colin. I promise you.'

"N-nO, y-you're lYING...I knOW you a-a-ArE..." Colin held his head, shaking it furiously. "P-Please, sTop!"

'LET ME TAKE CONTROL. LET ME TAKE YOUR PAIN AWAY....'

"N-No..0Ls3sE...I dO7nT...." 

'Yes, that's right. Let me take over....hehehe.....'

"I-I-I 3dOn5 w2aNt yO7..tO t3kd mE o-Ov8R....!" Colin slumped against the floor, feeling himself go weak against the voice. He knew deep down he couldn't win. It was too strong. "Pl-Ple7se.."

The door to his bedroom suddenly swung open, and Tony stood there, his face shocked and horrified at what he was seeing. "Colin?!"

"T-T0NYYy..." Colin slurred, his head jerking and glitching as he slowly stood up, limps hanging at his sides. His screen was green and blue, flashing with a error sign every now and then. "T0nY, lE5AvE N OW.."

Tony hesitantly took a step forward, as he took out his clock sword. It shook in his hands as he stared at what was his boyfriend. The virus had taken over, he presumed. "C-Colin, are you still in there?"

Colin's head twitched. "C01IN I2 g0nE....yOu cANt s-sAVE HIM." 

Tony stepped forward again, wielding his sword. "I-I don't want to hurt you, Colin. Please..."

Colin smirked wide, his eyes turning pure black. Two wires snaked out from behind his screen and started moving towards Tony at full speed. Tony flinched as one of them grabbed and tied itself around his arm, pulling him towards the infected computer. Tony grunted and tried to slash the wires, but they somehow wouldn't break. 

"ST0P TrYIng." Colin demanded, as the wires pulled Tony up, as he stared him in the eyes. "IT'S UsELESS t0 fIGHT bAcK."

Tony gritted his teeth in pain as the wires starting to tug his arm more forcefully. "A-AGH...n-No, Colin please! You have to listen to me!"

"I hAve liStENED t0 yOu LonG eNoUgh!" Colin swung a claw at Tony's face, and blood splattered across the floor. Tony yelled loudly in pain, as he couldn't see out of his left eye anymore. All he could see was red. "AAGH!"

Tony then swung his sword at Colin, making the computer jump back, and making the wires go loose. Tony hastily cut them off and stepped backwards away from Colin, holding his damaged eye. He lifted his hand away and blood was pooled in his glove. He cringed and held his eye again, gripping his sword more tightly. 

Colin hissed loudly, wires arched wide beside him as he glared at Tony with fury. "I'M G0ING TO HAVE A FuN tIME KiLlIng yOU..." He sneered, snickering with insanity. Tony shook with fear at hearing this, but brushed it aside and tried to get through his boyfriend once more.

"Colin, I know you're in there! Can you hear me? I love you!" Tony said loudly, hoping to god that he would hear him in this state. Colin's screen suddenly glitched again, appearing full blue. Tony's heart lifted with slight relief. A blue screen was what Colin always had. He was starting to get to him! 

"D0nT plAY gAmEs wITh mE!" Colin screamed, his head and body twitching all over. "I-I w0nT...gIvE iN t0 yOuR pUNy liTtLe w0rDSss..."

Tony smiled a little. "Colin, do you remember that time at the fair, and what fun we had? I bet you remember that don't you?!"

Colin glitched again. "N-N0! St0P!" He held his head as the wires that were beside him vanished. "I-I w0nt...r-rEMEMbErzzzZZZZ...!"

"Remember the happy times, Colin! I know you can! Come on!" Tony spoke loudly, getting closer. "I love you!"

Colin suddenly went limp, and fell onto his knees, glitching like mad. "P-Pesky...c-cLoCkzZ...y-O0u fOOL...! I-I hATE yo0U...."

"Give me my boyfriend back, you monster." Tony pointed his sword at the computers head, holding his eye painfully. "Give me him back. Now."

Colin's head looked up, a sick grin on his face. His screen flashed with 'I'm sorry' over and over again as gold and inky tears fell from his eyes. "Y-Y0u...l-loVe hIm, d0nt y-yOuzzzz..."

"I love him every day." Tony said quietly, gripping his sword more tightly. "Now give him back..."

Colin's eyes went pure white again, and he slumped onto the floor, completely drained. Tony dropped his sword and bent down, placing a shaking hand on his boyfriends back. "C-Colin..hey, are you alright? Speak to me!"

Colin's body twitched slightly. "Uhhhgh..t-Tony..." 

Tony smiled. "Hey, Colin..you're back."

The computer's body lifted up, and Colin cringed at the slight pain radiating through his head. "Ugh..Tony..w-what.." His eyes suddenly went wide when he took a glance at Tony's face. And his bleeding eye. "T-Tony! Your eye!"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, you just hit it..no biggie." Tony laughed nervously, flinching from the pain still coursing through his eye. "But uh, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. But your eye...I have to bandage it up! It'll get worse if we don't!" Colin hurriedly got up and went over to his bed, quickly grabbing the first aid kit and going back over to his boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll have to disinfect it, so stay still." Colin instructed, holding a cotton ball and a bottle contains the liquid to heal his eye. Tony gulped and nodded, not going to be enjoying the stinging pain. 

Colin dumped some liquid into the cotton ball and and placed it against Tony's eye, making the clock hiss and squirm uncomfortably. "I know it hurts, Tony. P-Please bear with me..."

Tony stayed composed as Colin started to bandage his eye, tying a white bandage around his clock head firmly. He tied it tightly and let out a sigh. "There...it'll probably heal in a day or two."

"Thanks." Tony said, looking down at his hands. Colin frowned and placed a hand on his cheek comfortingly.

"I-I'm...sorry for hurting you, Tony. I couldn't control the virus." Colin's cheeks flushed despite himself. He felt so useless for not controlling and stopping the horrible virus himself.

Tony smiled and held Colin's hand that was on his cheek. "Hey, it happens. Don't worry about it." He moved closer and pressed his lips to the computers mouth, making Colin go rigid for a second, but relax and return the kiss. They enjoyed staying like that for a while. 

"I love you, Tony.." Colin whispered quietly, his screen nuzzling the clocks. "I always do."

"I love you too, Colin." Tony smiled and nuzzled him back. "Forever and always. No matter what happens, virus or not, I'll help you."

Colin hugged him, giving him a squeeze. "Thank you..."

Tony returned the hug, kissing Colin's cheek as he did. "It's no problem."

*******

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!! I wrote this a LONG time ago so I'm putting it here, I have tons of other dhmis fanfics on my tumblr if you want to read more of them


End file.
